


Cèdre Atlas(1)

by sssukin



Category: akkn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssukin/pseuds/sssukin
Summary: *架空，ooc有，注意避雷
Kudos: 6





	Cèdre Atlas(1)

三枝明那逃了三天三夜，他要逃离那片土地。

K国坐落在雪山之中，被常年积雪的山脉包围着，可不知为什么这一方小国却常年四季如春，甚至连雪都未曾下过。

从未踏出过国境的少年甚至没有给自己备足三天的粮食，更别提让没体会过寒冷的他准备御寒与过夜的行装了。

这一年新政和元老院明争暗斗，各地战火纷飞。他作为K国将军的儿子本应该维护元老院，做一条忠实拥护旧制的走狗，但在一个星期前却撞见了母亲和元老院的其中一个谋士私通的场面。

即使还未分化，三枝明那也似乎闻到了空气中腐烂的柑橘味和潮湿黏腻的Alpha信息素交织在一起的令人作呕的味道。

肥肉横流的谋士叠在自己母亲身上毫不怜惜的重重拍打着，伴随着母亲不知道是痛苦还是极致愉悦的呻吟。

这柑橘味本应是自己最喜欢的味道。小时候母亲最爱抱着他用温柔清丽的嗓音唱歌给他听，年幼的三枝明那总能闻到母亲身上散发出的隐隐约约的柑橘味，清新又令人心安。

直到一年前战争爆发，他再也没闻到过这个味道，也再没看到过母亲的笑容。

这都是战争的错。三枝明那一直是这样认为的。

自从父亲忙于与新政的战争以来，母亲终日将自己所在狭小闭塞的房间中。就连三枝明那去敲房门的时候，也永远都是玻璃杯重重砸在厚重的木质大门上的沉闷回应。他不知道母亲为何突然变得这样阴沉，甚至连他记忆中的母亲的味道都快要腐烂了。

父亲回来看望自己和母亲的次数也是屈指可数。即使是这样，三枝明那还是在众人面前努力做出一个将军的儿子应该有的样子，从容、自信，甚至表现得不那么在乎几近疯癫的母亲。

这一年里似乎所有人都在期待着三枝明那在16岁那天能够变成像他父亲一般英勇善战、所向披靡的Alpha军人，但只有三枝明那明白，自己没有一点会成为Alpha的可能。

在所有人眼中，三枝明那是这个国家最伟大的将军与最美丽神圣的女人的独子。K国的老国王无妻无儿，将他父亲视为己出，而他也就理所应当的成为了万众倾慕的王位继承人。戴着金王冠出生的三枝明那在前16年的人生中享尽了荣华富贵，也看遍了那些满脸堆砌着笑容跪倒在自己面前却在背后嫉妒得甚至要杀死他的嘴脸。

快要性别分化了，那些人肯定在等着看我笑话。如果母亲没有变成这样，不，哪怕清醒五分钟，让我去找她聊聊天也好。

在16岁生日前一天的傍晚，整整一年没有见到过母亲的少年穿上了自己最喜爱的衣服，好好打扮了一番，带着母亲最爱吃的蛋糕敲响了紧闭一年的木门。

吃惯了闭门羹的三枝明那在发现木门没有上锁的时候几乎要惊喜的喊出来。就在他用发抖的手小心翼翼地将门打开的时候，母亲的一声声尖叫钻进了三枝明那的耳朵。

那是极致愉悦掺杂着绝望的呻吟声。

自己的母亲像一个被丢弃的玩偶软软的瘫在了沾满污秽的大床上，手脚被铁铐环住拴在了床头和床尾。从小看着自己长大的老谋事晃动着肥硕的身躯用丑陋不堪的紫红色性器不断在母亲身体内捣进捣出，翻出星星点点不知道是什么时候射进去的白浊。

床上的人好像意识到了有人在注视着这场残忍的性事，可没有一个人感到羞愧，甚至没有半点想要停下来的意思。他们甚至没有被影响，连晃动的频率都和几秒前一模一样。

母亲的身体上遍布着可怖的鞭痕、淤血以及被什么东西重重捶打过的青紫色的痕迹。而她本人却好像没有意识到这些伤一样，在极度亢奋中将自己的手臂用力挥向床头的铁栏，随着身上男人的节奏一下一下撞击着。

粗重的喘息和母亲虚弱沙哑的呻吟此起彼伏，伴着一波波交杂在一起的信息素直直冲进三枝明那的大脑。

三枝明那愣愣的站在门口，被潮腥的橘子味包围着，他从没觉得自己母亲身上的气味是如此令人作呕，吸进鼻腔里就像吞下一只在下水道中腐烂了数天胃里还有着没消化干净的橘子的死老鼠一样。

他想杀了那个匍匐在母亲身上的老谋事。

可他手中仅有一块已经被攥碎的蛋糕。

是了，他三枝明那一个天天只会窝在屋子里读书写字做蛋糕，甚至连剑法体术都不及格的人，怎么可能挥的动剑，又怎么可能会有勇气把剑刺进在元老院举足轻重的谋士的心脏呢。

能闻到的只剩下腐烂的橘子味和嘴里的血腥，不知道是在极度震惊与愤怒之下咬破的嘴唇，还是从嗓子里涌出的血。

母亲的背叛和屈辱，还有元老院谋士的油腻丑陋的嘴脸一下下的割着三枝明那的神经。他感觉四肢好像没了知觉，没了温度，甚至感觉自己的头颅被谁硬生生抛开，用力地搅动。

他想哭但是没有眼泪可流，想喊却被鲜血堵住了喉咙。

不知站了多久，三枝明那感觉自己的后脖颈开始火烧一样疼，像有无数只小虫子从骨缝里钻出来，一点一点啃噬着他，从脖子到全身，又热又麻。

眼前依然是野兽般的交配场面，甚至比刚才又过分了一些，空气里只剩下潮湿黏腥的气味。

三枝明那双眼被鲜血充斥，大脑也停止了思考，他甚至记不清自己是如何从那个狭小逼仄的空间里逃出来的。

此刻任何人都变得不可信了起来。他绝不能让任何一个人知道他可能会分化成为一个Omega，他们会让他和他的母亲下场一样。

母亲沦为了欲望的奴隶，父亲却对此不闻不问，元老院不知道还有多少个恶心的老家伙对自己的母亲图谋不轨，新政又巴不得将他抓住做人质或是谈判工具，老国王也已经被新政禁足。

三枝明那只能不停地跑，披着随手抓起的破布罩住一身华丽的衣服，钻进了平日进出王国运送货物的马车。

他醒来的时候感觉浑身上下蚀骨的疼痛，周围已经不是那个四季如春的小国了。他依稀记得母亲给他讲过，千万不要一个人走进边境的雪山中。

就到这里吧，他想，在还没深入进雪山的地方，随便找一个什么人收留我，然后重新过一遍自己的人生。

跳下车的少年浑身上下都是擦伤，身上柔软细腻的布料也被摧残的像破布一样挂了一身。他甚至不记得自己是怎么走进一个小村庄，然后被救起来的。

三枝明那只记得这里没有热水，没有温暖的食物，自己好像还发了高烧，在梦中一直叫喊着母亲的名字。

来到这里的几天唯一触碰到的温度是收留他的老夫妇喷溅到他身上的鲜血。

K国士兵喊着通缉将军独子的口号杀掉了收留他的老夫妇和村民。

三枝明那无处可去，但他不能被士兵抓住。

他想至少能为那些慈祥的村人报仇，至少自己能在那些恶人看不见的地方稍微成长起来一些，哪怕作为一个手无缚鸡之力的Omega。

他在深山中走了三天三夜，途中再没遇到过一个村子，似乎也甩掉了身后的追兵。

从小生活在锦衣玉帛中的小少爷未曾忍受过极度的饥饿和寒冷，更何况是刚刚分化了性别又受到了强烈信息素的刺激，进入了发情期。

不正常的高烧无时不刻摧残着他的身体。三枝明那找到了一个微微可以避风的山洞，准备就这样再扛过一个夜晚。

而被发情期折磨得神志不清的少年并不知道，自己此刻惊动了在山洞深处栖息的狼群。


End file.
